


How I Met Your Mother

by ThisIsMiya



Series: Reylo Because I Say So [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cat BB-8, Dating, Disneyland Date, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mentions of Leia and Han Solo, Neighbors AU, Nervous Ben Solo, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Ben Solo has never been on a date before. Or kissed a girl. Or really gotten close to a girl. What are the chances the really cute girl next door needs his help finding her cat that’s wandered into his apartment?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Because I Say So [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	How I Met Your Mother

A knock.

Two.

Three. 

Ben stood and walked over to the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He hissed when the cold metal of the doorknob touched his skin but opened the door.

And didn’t regret it.

—

Rey looked everywhere for him.

She checked under the couch, in her sheets, in the closet, on her bed, everywhere that she could think of but to save her life she could not find her damn cat. Sometimes, she wished she didn’t have one, but she had grown rather attached to the orange fur ball over the past few months and was learning to enjoy his presence. 

“BB!” she called. 

And that’s when she saw the open window.

—

“There was only one other window open on our floor, and it was yours.” she explained to the handsome stranger who just so happened to live next door. 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, erm, you’re welcome to...to come in and look for him...if you’d like. Or, umm, feel comfortable of course.”

She smiled. He was cute when he was awkward and embarrassed. HIs ears flushed and he avoided her gaze, almost as if she intimidated him. 

“Thank you.” she said, ducking under his arm. “Wow, you keep your place tidy.”

He shuffled into the room. “Uh, thanks?”

Rey grinned, winking, which made the tips of his ears blush. She giggled. “It’s a compliment.”

She resumed searching for BB. “BB? BB-8?” She peeked through an open doorway into a clean room.

“That’s a rather strange name for a cat. Well, not strange or anything, but...I’m Ben.”

Laughing at the awkward subject change, Rey turned to face him. “Rey.” 

She extended her hand, and after a moment of staring at it, Ben took it and shook hers lightly. “Nice to meet you,” he whispered.

Flashing him a smile, Rey said, “Likewise.”

She caught a flash of orange fur. She raced after it and picked up her howling cat with a grin of victory. “Found him.”

Ben came into the room, still looking uncomfortable. “Well, that’s good.”

“Thank you,” Rey gushed. “I’m so sorry he came in, I swear he doesn’t do it often, I’ll just be more careful-”

“It’s fine,” he cut in. “He was nice company.”

Her eyes widened. “How long has he been here?”

Ben shrugged. “Since last night. It’s no big deal though.” He reached out to pet BB-8, who jumped onto him and made himself comfortable on his broad shoulders.

“Holy shit!” She clapped her hands over her mouth. “Sorry!”

Ben smirked. “It’s alright. ‘M not like weird about cursin’ or anything like that.”

Rey sighed, relieved. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, I’m really sorry he got in.”

“Don’t be. I...I was trying to figure out a way to introduce myself anyway. I suppose he helped me. The whole building was going on about how lucky I was to have the hot new girl next door-” His eyes widened. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Rey cocked her head to the side. She grinned. “Who thinks I’m hot?”

Ben flushed deeply. “Well...everyone.”

She looked at him. He caught her gaze and quickly looked away. “Everyone, huh?”

Ben bit his lip. “I guess so.”

Rey smiled. “Well, thank you, Ben. It was nice to meet you. We should hang out sometime.”

—

Rey had actually meant it when she said they should hang out and later that week, she took Ben to an amusement park. He’d only been twice, both times when he was very young and his parents had a nice relationship.

He tried cotton candy for the first time. 

Rey fed him a piece of the spun sugar. He moaned. “Oh my God. What is this?”

Rey laughed. He tried to remember this moment, every piece of it, in case he never got another one. The way she shook her head at him and she laughed and the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she laughed.

“If you keep thinking so much,” Rey said, still laughing. “You’ll give yourself premature greys.”

“But if I don’t think…” he started.

“If you don’t think, something amazing might happen.”

He looked at her, confused. He looked around at the bright lights of the park, lighting up her eyes and the people all around them, busy with their own lives. He took a breath. “Like what?”

She leaned him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for the next fic in this series?


End file.
